United States Patent Publication 20050105234 (McCoy), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses that “[c]ertain exemplary embodiments comprise an apparatus comprising, a circuit breaker comprising: an integral thermo-magnetic trip device adapted to trip said circuit breaker upon an occurrence of a current overload; an integral electronic trip device adapted to trip said circuit breaker upon detection of a ground fault and adapted to trip said circuit breaker upon detection of an arc fault; and a trip indicator adapted to visually indicate an occurrence of a trip of only said electronic trip device.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,301,742 (Tignor), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses that “[a]n electronic trip unit for a circuit breaker includes a programmed microprocessor and a module plug in removable signal communication with the microprocessor. The module plug includes a program identifier. The microprocessor recognizes the program identifier and accesses a program of a plurality of programs external to the module plug based on the program identifier. The microprocessor responds to the program to perform a function identified by the module plug. The function identifiable by the module plug includes a communications function, a load monitoring function, a non-tripping ground fault alarm function, a flag function, or any combination thereof.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,630 (Del Vecchio), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses that “[t]he electronic trip device includes a processing unit having inputs to receive electrical signals representative of electrical quantities and an output to supply a tripping signal to a tripping relay, and a man-machine interface connected to the processing unit to supply setting parameters and to display information and tripping curves on a screen. The man-machine interface includes display means displaying setting parameters which modify the visual aspect of at least one portion of curve representative of a parameter whose setting is being adjusted. The circuit breaker includes such a trip device connected to current sensors and to contacts to interrupt currents in electrical conductors.” See Abstract.